Bunnies all around
by Taaaaami. q
Summary: Well, it's Easter, and the bunnies are all around, but they are exorcists. I suck in summary xD One-Shot.


_**This is an one-shot made by me because of the Easter. ^-^  
In my country, it's today. xD  
So, happy easter, people. =D  
I hope you guys like it. ^-^  
Pleeease, reviews. xDD**_

* * *

Bunnies all around

The exorcists are humans too, so they have theirs traditions. One day, an innocence was sent to the QH of the Black Order. No one knew who had sent it. So Komui brought the Innocence to Hevlaska take a look in it.

"Let me see." The exorcist took the Innocence and started examining it. After some time, the Innocence has being checked in all the ways, and no problem was found. So, Hevlaska was putting the Innocence inside of her when… A bright flash of light covered the QH; it was the power of the Innocence! When it faded, everybody was alive and well.

When Lenalee looked at Allen, who was sitting beside her in the breakfast table, she screamed very loud. "W-What's up, Lenalee? Allen looked at the girl, and then screamed too. "E-Ears!!!" They both said.

Everybody was surprised with the fact that ears had appeared in they. So Lavi went running to the refectory, screaming too, his hands were in his butt. "Tail! Tail!"

After the entrance of the bookman, everybody looked at their butts, but saw nothing. So they touched and a soft tail was there. Everybody screamed.

The large row to the Komui's office was practically around all the HQ, everybody wanted to know what was going on with they. But only a few exorcists were able to enter the room.

"Well, Kanda-kun, Lenalee, Allen and Lavi. You guys are going to the China to discover who sent this Innocence and why it's turning us into bunnies."

Komui said, his bonnet was covering his entire head now. Obviously he wanted to hide his ears. Kanda's ears were dark blue. Lenalee's dark green. Allen's gray. And Lavi's red.

"You guys must cover the ears, I don't want to call so much attention. So, you are leaving right now, good luck with this mission. The science department will try to find a way to take those things away."

Reever looked at Komui with fire in his eyes, he knew that Komui wasn't going to do anything but sleep and drink coffee.

The exorcists left the room and went to their room to grab some stuffs and leaved the QH in ten minutes.

"How he wants us to find who sent the Innocence if he didn't told where we are going?" Lenalee said when all them were sitting in the train on the way to China.

"I have an idea of where we can go." They all looked at Allen, who was passing his hands through his ears. Everybody sweatdroped. "What? It's soft!" He looked offended.

They finally went to China in days, so they made their way to the Asian quarter. Allen was sure that they had something to this.

The place was well hide, but they found it without difficulty. Allen knocked the big door of the place and received no answer. He knocked again, and a voice came of the other side.

"Who is it and what do you want?" It was Bak voice.

"I am Allen Walker, and these are Kanda Yuu, Lenalee Lee and Lavi. We want to see Bak Chan to make a few questions." They could hear something liquid collapsing on the floor; Allen knew that it was Bak's blood.

"Fou, go and check!" He finally said. A girl passed through the wall and stepped close to the exorcists. "It's ok, Baka Bak. Open the gate." The door of the quarter slowly opened and they were able to enter in the place.

Fou guided them to the office, where Bak was laying on the floor, with a towel in his forehead. "Is he fine…?" Lenalee asked, making Bak eyes shine because of it. "Yeah, he will be fine soon." Fou and Allen answered.

The group sat in the floor, looking at the fallen man. "So, what are you guys doing in here?" Bak asked, he was looking better, but he kept acting melodramatically. "A few days ago, a Innocence came to our HQ. And when Hebraska was going to guard it, a flash of light covered the place and…"

"And…?" Bak waited for the continuation. "We… received something strange." Allen took his bonnet out of his head, showing the ears. Bak started laughing.

"So you sent this?" Lavi asked, a little exasperate. "Of… Of course not. But it's funny and yet cute." Bak was laughing hysterically.

The exorcists looked at each other and them glared at Allen, who made them go there for nothing.

"Well… But why did you guys come here in first place?" Fou asked. "The Innocence has an address, ours and of the person who sent it. But it just said China and this area. So we… Hm… I thought that someone in here must be involved in it." Allen was a little embarrassed because of his mistake, so he had to fix the phrase to not be killed by Kanda, who was still glaring at him.

"Well, this place isn't very large, so you guys can take a look around here. Ah, one more question." Bak seemed to be recovered, so this time he was talking. "Do you know why bunnies?" The exorcists said no. "In a few countries, tomorrow is Easter, so, they commemorate with giving chocolate to their friends and parents. They say that the Easter's Bunny brought chocolate to them."

Everybody listened, they didn't know about Easter and the history of bunnies and chocolate.

When they were almost leaving the place, a female voice came from behind of them. "Walker-san!" Then they turned around, they could see a girl with large glasses.

"Ah, Lou Fa. How are you?" Allen asked, smiling to the blushing girl. "F-Fine. I heard that you had come back and I didn't believe, I had so seen you with my own eyes." Lenalee was feeling a little jealous.

"Yeah, I came to check something with Bak-san, but we are already leaving. It was a pleasure to see you again." He made the girl blush even more, Lavi was laughing interiorly, Kanda was bored, and Lenalee was jealous and angry.

"Let's go, Allen." The exorcist grabbed Allen's arm and started walking out of the Asian quarter. Allen waved to the scientist and left.

"Nee, Yuu." Kanda glared to Lavi and almost pulled Mugen. "Calm down. Did you saw that? Lenalee was jealous." Lavi completed. "What do I have to do about it?" Kanda smiled sarcastically and exited the place, with Lavi following.

They decided to go search in doubles, but Kanda, like usual, said that he was going alone, and so he did. Lenalee said that she was going alone too, but Allen didn't let her go by herself, so she was paired with him. Allen and Lenalee went to the east, Lavi to the west and Kanda to the north.

**Allen and Lenalee**

"Nee, Allen-kun? The girl of early, she likes you." Allen looked at Lenalee, a little surprised. Of course he didn't expect someone to like someone like him. "I don't think so…" He touched his chin, his expression was calm like usual.

Lenalee looked at him and blushed a bit. "Maybe you should think about your feeling toward her. She seems to be a nice girl." The girl smiled, but inside she wanted to say that he couldn't stay with her.

"She is, but I don't have to. I don't like her." He looked at Lenalee and smiled more openly, making her blush even more.

They search all the area around the east, but found nothing. The same happened to Lavi and Kanda.

In a couple hours, the groups of exorcists met in the gate of the Asian Quarter, without any new.

When Allen sat in the ground, a little tired, he saw a bunny looking at them, so he stood up and started following the animal, which was now running. The rest of the exorcists rolled their eyes and followed too.

The bunny entered a cavern in the south, the only place that they haven't look. The cavern was little and illuminated why a torch. In the floor, a little bunny was using a bonnet exactly equal to the General Cross, and the animal was carrying a chocolate egg. With a card in it, saying: "Happy Easter!!!"

And another piece of paper was in a hand of the bunny, it was to Allen, and said:  
To Allen Walker.  
Item: Chocolate Egg  
Price: US$ 19, 99.  
The value must be pay in 10 days.

In the next moment, all the exorcists went back to the normal, but Allen was so depressed to commemorate.


End file.
